


Shut Up, He's Sweet

by BloodEnvy



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Episode: s06e14 Older and Far Away, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 07:16:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15262230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodEnvy/pseuds/BloodEnvy
Summary: Set during "Older and Far Away".What if Spike had given Buffy a gift for her birthday?





	Shut Up, He's Sweet

Buffy made her way down stairs, the sound of the party meeting her ears. As far as Buffy-birthdays went, this was the best by far. No crazy vampires, no near-suicidal sisters suffering an identity crisis or disembodied hands trying to choke her to death. Instead, she could hear music and happy people.

She turned to head back to the living room only to come face to face with Spike. She cringed internally at the swelling she’d left around his eye a few nights before. He stepped towards her, smirk on his face, and she stepped backwards, turning into the hallway, away from any prying eyes.

“You wanna slip away for a minute, love?”

“What?”

“I’ll let you blow out my candles,” he leered suggestively at her, and Buffy rolled her eyes at the weak innuendo.

“Here? Now? I don’t think so.” Buffy replied, her tone a little harsher than she meant it to be.

“Oh, what, you worried about Richard?” Spike turned his head towards the main room. His tone was light, almost playful, but Buffy could see some genuine concern in his eyes... worry. “You don’t wanna make your new boyfriend jealous, huh?”

Buffy grinned despite herself. “Shut up, he’s... sweet.”

“’Oh, shut up, he’s sweet.’” Spike repeated teasingly. Buffy tried to ignore the light, disarming smile on his face. Not a smirk... a smile.

So she smirked instead. “Maybe he’s not the jealous one.” She suggested, her smile widening in victory as his expression turned to surprise. She moved past him, heading back to the party before she was jerked back, his hand gripping her arm.

“Spike!” She objected, slapping at his hand. “What the hell are you—“

“I’m sorry, alright?” He said, backing her up against the wall. Her breathe caught slightly at his proximity, but tried to push past again. He grabbed her by the top of her arms and pushed her gently, but with enough force that her back hit the wall. “Would you just give me a bloody minute?”

Buffy made a great show of rolling her eyes and sighing before meeting his eyes again. His face was inches from hers. Forcing her breathing to remain under control, she quirked an eyebrow expectantly at him.

“I... I got you something.”

Buffy’s eyes widened. “You got me something?” She asked suspiciously.

“It’s your birthday, isn’t it?” Spike looked slightly hurt by her tone.

Buffy pursed her lips, but nodded all the same. “Right, sorry.” Spike cocked an eyebrow at that, but said nothing. “So?” Buffy asked him expectantly.

Spike rolled his eyes good-naturedly, but dug his hand into his duster pocket, pulling out a small package. Buffy took it gingerly, uncertain. It was square and wrapped neatly in bright red paper, a thin black ribbon tied in a bow around it. She turned it over in her hands carefully, glancing up at him.

“Open it.” He smiled nervously. She wasn’t really sure why, but she found it endearing.

She pulled the ribbon loose, wrapping it idly around her fingers as she undid the tape stuck to the wrapping paper. She pulled the paper away, and revealed a simple, flat box. She gave him a quick glance, and a smile touched her lips and she saw him worrying his own. Focusing her attention on the box again, she opened it slowly, her mouth falling open as she did.

Inside the box was a thin, delicate golden chain with a heart shaped pendant attached. Picking it up gently, she ran the pad of her thumb over the engraving set in its face. There was a small round stone, what looked like a garnet, set in one of the rounded edges at the top, and the initials _B.S._ were carved into it. It was a locket. Opening it, she found it empty though.

“Wouldn’t think to presume, love.”

Buffy looked up, her expression unreadable. Spike ducked his head. “Do... Do you—“

“I love it,” Buffy whispered, and, leaning up on her toes, pressed a kiss to his cheek. “Can you...?” She handed it to him and turned her back, pulling off her other necklace. Spike wordlessly fastened it around her neck. She turned back to him, her fingertips resting on the pendant. “Thank you, Spike.”

“It’s nothing, pet.” He replied, stepping back.

Buffy shook her head, stepping up to him again. “It’s something, Spike.” Closing the distance between them, she leaned up and kissed him, her hands resting lightly on his chest. He hesitated for a moment before responding, slipping his tongue into her mouth as she sighed against his lips. His hands found her waist, and she leaned her whole body against his.

When she pulled away, she smiled at him again, shyly. Keeping a hand on his arm, she checked around the corner quickly, before turning back to him, her hand sliding down his arm to capture his own. Her smile widened into a grin as she headed quickly upstairs, dragging him behind her.

 

*                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *

 

Spike’s back hit her bed with a thump, a giggling Slayer landing on top of him. Her mouth was immediately on his as her hands attacked his shirt, fumbling with his buttons. Her mouth moved to his neck, and up to his ear, and she giggled again as she bit down on it playfully, making him groan.

Spike’s eyes rolled back in his head as he felt her grind against him, her heated centre against his already hardening length. Gripping her arms tightly, he pushed her back so she was sitting, straddling him. She looked down at him, confused, a pout on her face.

“I didn’t do it for that, love.”

“I know.” Buffy gave him a small smile as his eyes found the locket hanging around her neck, and she ran a delicate hand over his bruised eye. “I’m so sorry.”

“We all have our moments, pet.”

“No, I—“

“Buffy.” He pushed himself up onto his elbows, meeting her eye. “You’re already forgiven.”

Buffy smiled and pushed him back on the bed. She pulled off her own top before making quick work of the rest of his buttons, baring his torso to her. She bent to lay a trail of kisses along his chest, tracing the bottom edge of a pectoral. He moved into her touch. She kissed each rib as she moved down his body before he grabbed her arms, pulling her up his body. He met her mouth with an incredible fierceness, his tongue tangling with hers as his hands reached behind her to unclasp her bra.

He rolled them over as she shivered, a mixture of the cool air and his touch, and his lips fastened on a nipple, teasing it with teeth and tongue. She moaned loudly, both hands gripping the sides of his head, keeping it there. She rolled her eyes as he chuckled against her skin, and ground against him again, turning his chuckle into a groan.

Her hands left his hair to slide down his chest, her nails scraping at his nipples and abs as she reached his jeans. She unbuckled his belt and unzipped his jeans, taking his erection into her hand.

Spike whimpered in pleasure as he felt her grip him in her hot, little hand. She began pumping slowly; squeezing the base every time she reached it. She flicked her thumb over the tip and he gasped. Buffy felt a surge of womanly pride at Spike’s expression; wrapping her free arm around his neck to pull him down for another kiss.

“Bloody... hell, Buffy...”

She giggled as his hands undid her own pants, and she kicked off her shoes as he pushed them down her legs. He moved down her body as he did, and Buffy felt herself tense in anticipation as he kissed her stomach. His mouth traced a movement down one thigh to her knee, before kissing its way up the inside of the other, lingering near the top teasingly before finding the place where her legs met.

Buffy cried out at the first touch of his tongue on her outer lips before it delved deeper, finding her clit and curling around it. Her breath came out in short pants as he sucked it into his mouth at the same time as one of his fingers slid into her centre.

“So wet for me...” he whispered against her, tasting her.

Her breath hitched, an arm thrown across her forehead. “Always...”

Spike grinned against her flesh, sliding a second finger into her. “Just me?”

“Only... only you,” she nodded desperately as he curved his fingers inside her. She moaned as he found her g spot. _He has the devil’s touch,_ she thought dizzily. His pace quickened, the movement of his tongue doubled, and Buffy gripped the hair at the back of his head with her other hand. “Please... Spike, I’m gonna... Oh, god...”

Spike’s free hand quickly moved up her body, tweaking her nipple before clamping over her mouth. She bit down as she cried out in climax.

Spike was climbing back up her body before she had even come down again, pressing kisses along her body as he made his way to her mouth, pushing off his jeans as he did. Buffy hand clasped the back of his neck as he kissed her again, tasting herself on his mouth.

His mouth moved away from hers to find her neck, fastening on her pulse point. “Spike, please... I need you now.”

He grinned, pressed a light kiss to her jaw, and pushed slowly into her. They both sighed as he filled her completely. He met her eyes as he slowly began to move, feeling himself sliding in and out of her slick, heated core. He bowed his head then, his forehead resting on her shoulder, her hands sliding over his back. Her legs wrapped around him slowly, sensuously, and her fingernails dug into his back. She kissed his neck, and he lathed his tongue over her shoulder, along her collarbone and up along her neck to her ear, teasing the tender flesh there. He could taste the salt on her skin, the smell of her vanilla perfume surrounding him, intoxicating him.

The movement of his hips increased in speed as hers came up to meet his on every downward thrust, his teeth teasing at her jaw line. “Buffy...” he whispered, “Buffy, Buffy, Buffy, Buffy...”

“Unh, Spike... Oh, god.” Buffy moaned, as his teeth scrapped against her skin again. She shivered as they did, and she smiled with a sudden thought. Pushing his head to the side slightly, she bit down on his neck, hard.

“Buffy, FUCK!” Spike came with a shout, burying his head in the mattress a moment too late. Buffy followed him as he did, her own cry muffled with her teeth still buried in his neck. As soon as she recovered from her orgasm, she slapped his shoulder.

“Ow! What the bloody hell was that for?” Spike didn’t move at all, his voice muffled with his face still buried in the blankets.

“Could you be any louder?” She scolded, “The others could have heard you!”

“’S alright, love,” he assured her without moving. “No one’s coming.”

“No, I’d say that has already happened.” Buffy said ruefully, listening to him chuckle, and she shivered again as she felt his body shake against her own, sweat soaked one.

He moved finally, pressing a kiss to her forehead. He then leaned down to press one to the locket around her neck and finally to her lips. He rested his forehead against hers.

“Happy birthday, Buffy.”

 

*                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *

 

“Good party!”

Buffy smirked, holding back a laugh as Clem gave her a wide grin and a thumbs up, her arms folded across her chest. After she and Spike had come downstairs and avoided some seriously awkward questions from Dawn, they’d discovered that they were trapped in the house. But after an entire day, a demon attack, a serious conversation with Dawn about her abandonment issues and a confrontation with an old work friend of Anya’s, they’d finally managed to open the door.

Her friends had poured out, Xander and Anya leading the way with an injured Richard between them. She could hear them leaving, each one happy to be out of the house at last.

“I wanna run barefoot through the grass so I can feel the dew drops...” Spike rolled his eyes as Xander’s exclamation reached them. He gave both the Summers girls a warm, humorous smile, his eyes lingering on Buffy before turning to follow them out.

Buffy glanced once at Dawn, who was smiling at the vampire’s back, before she grabbed his arm and pulled him back inside, closing the door behind them.


End file.
